Jackie O and Marilyn Monroe AU:GleeSmashCastle crossover
by fridamoonbeam
Summary: The untold story of two remarkable women from two very different backgrounds, their paths crossing, and the love they share for the same man. There is more drama backstage than on it. Broadway star Shelby Corcoran takes on a project directed by her ex-husband (Derek) and reunites with an old costar (Rick) she became close with, who has eyes for Derek's current.IvyxRick.DerekxShelby


**Marilyn and Jackie**

**AU: Smash/Glee/Castle**

Derek stood in Eileen's office and paced around, scowling creating a hole in her floor. "Is this some kind of punishment because I didn't choose the Marilyn YOU both wanted?"

"No, this is choosing a handsome charismatic man to play a _handsome charismatic man_, and a woman who's already become a legend and she's barely over forty. We need them, and everyone loves them together." Tom said not holding back.

Eileen shrugged folding her arms, the corner of her mouth turned upward, Derek was rarely put in his place like this. "He's right, you can have a fresh face but what is going to really help sell this is star power. And don't forget, this is my production, the finale word is with me..."

Derek stood very still, breathing deeply, eyes filling with anger and distaste. "Fine, cast them."

* * *

_God, she was really doing this_? Shelby rolled out of bed and took and extra long shower trying to think of ways that she could back out of this project. Only for Tom would she ever have agreed to this. The concept of the show sounded amazing, and it was an honor to portray one of the most amazing first ladies. But she swore she'd never work with her ex-husband again and he was going to direct.

Derek. Why was she doing this again? Oh Right, Tom. Well, it was gonna be great to work with Rick again. The man was so energetic and infectious it was hard not like him. She finally stepped out of the shower, fixed her hair, added some makeup then dressed and put on her dark glasses. She rolled down to a little coffee cart on the way to the workshop, since she was supposed to meet Tom, to again, remind her why she is taking on this play.

Tom smiled. "Morning Shelby. Black with sugar?" he handed her the coffee.

"You are a saint, which is why I'm going through hell for you." she flipped her glasses up taking a drink of coffee.

"You are going to be the biggest selling point anyone will want to see this show. Everyone in the theater world LOVES you."

"And now I'm the old woman playing against the young hot ingenue?" Shelby cocked an eyebrow at him.

Tom put an arm around Shelby then kissed her on the cheek. "No, because you are the most amazing woman to take the stage since Barbara."

"You're pulling out the Barbara reference you must know today is going to be awful." Shelby gave a frosty smile.

Tom stopped on the street taking her hand. "You know how much faith I have in you. There wasn't anyone else I thought that could handle this part the way you could. Derek got to choose his '_Marilyn_', I needed my '_Jackie'_, I'm drowning with how he tries to monopolize everything. I need more allies since I care about this project and I care about you."

'You keep laying it on thick..." She squeezed his hand back "I know, and I'm flattered you and Julia wrote her in mind with me playing her and I promised to do this, and I'm not about to go back on that."

"You are a gem." Tom sighed slipping his arm around her and going forward.

"Let's give my ex-husband hell." Shelby said with a naughty twinkle in her eye...

* * *

Rick grabbed his bag and headed out of his penthouse and signaled for a cab to pick him up. He checked his messages and saw one from Alexis. "_Break and leg and try not to cause too much trouble. Love you, Dad. Alexis 3"_

He smirked thoughtfully then began looking over some notes he saved to his phone. He was cast as JFK recently in a new musical developed by Levitt and Houston. Rick was asked specifically by Eileen Rand to portray him, she was an old friend of his mother's and had been very supportive of him since he became an actor. He really didn't need much time to consider it though, because Shelby Corcoran was going to be one of his leading ladies, Wicked was without a doubt one of the best shows he'd ever been apart of, not because how Fiyero got him invited to many sororities, well that was part of it, but also because just really enjoyed working with Shelby.

Rick was contemplating whether to stay in theater or venture more into TV and movies, the issue was that he was a much bigger fish in Broadway than he was in either one of those so far. There was also something about the energy of the live crowd and how every performance could be a little different from the last. Not to mention how easy is was for a straight man on Broadway to be very popular with the ladies. His real passion though is what he used when he had free time. Rick had written some short stories and wanted to earn enough to maybe take off time to finish something bigger with his writing. The 'Marilyn and Jackie' project could only give a boost.

His cab pulled up to the loft where the workshop was, tipped the driver, gave a wave then walked into the building. He saw a short blonde was in the elevator in a pair of black pants and a little pink top. The door was about to close. "Hey wait up." She held it for him, he gave a appreciative smile. "Thanks."

"You have good timing." she smiled at him.

"Which is odd because I make a point of being late whenever I can." he demonstrated with his pointer finger.

"You and I would probably wouldn't get along since I always need to be early." she quipped.

Rick cocked a brow thinking she was really cute, then a thought occurred to him. "Wait? Are you Karen?" he smiled asking if she was the girl that was cast as Marilyn Monroe. It was the cute, busty, blonde-ness... "I'm Rick Castle." he introduced himself.

Yeah, like there was a chance Ivy wouldn't have known who he was Those blue eyes, that square jaw... It was hard for her to stay quiet that he was her favorite Fiyero, but she did. This would have been a dream if she was Marilyn but no, Derek said Eileen and Tom wanted to go with Karen but that he still wanted to make sure she had a place. It was horrible since she sure was sure he was lying... She chose to smile at Rick though, "No, I'm Ivy, Ivy Lynn, and I'm in the chorus."

"That's the dinosaur term for the ensemble, isn't it?" he smirked at her.

She twisted her brows at him, but wore a sarcastic smirk. "Sorry, I should show more pride then, huh?"

"Confidence is key, hope to see you around here more." he left the elevator to go change, Ivy not helping the twinge at her lips. He was nice... but c'mon, he was a player, a nice guy but had tons of girlfriends, everyone knew that. He was a flirt, that was okay, he was honest about it. Right? She was already suspicious enough of the guy she was with.

Tom had another call to make so Shelby gave him some privacy then entered, and who would be exiting the dressing room but an old friend she hadn't realized how long it had been. "Rick!"

"My best green girl! Come give me some love." he greeted pulling Shelby into a hug "Look at you! You do not look any different than opening night."

"Oh yeah, by then Rachel had left her permanent damage." Shelby joked, always enjoying seeing Rick. They were friends, that was all. They had a following that swore up and down they were the best Elphaba and Fiyero in Wicked. The press around this play was them reuniting along with this "newcomer", hopefully she wasn't too light and knew what she was in for.

"Nah, you're crazy. But it is great to see you again." Rick confirmed.

"You too, I think this will be a lot of fun." she nodded putting her glasses in her purse.

"I was worried you wouldn't want this project because of-"

"PLACES EVERYONE! IN HERE NOW!"

Rick quirked a brow and said under his breath "THAT."

Shelby just rolled her eyes, leave it to Derek to get a power trip going already, and he wonders why Rachel became so bossy. "THAT won't stop me from doing what I love." She thought of the conversation she had with her daughter that morning. Rachel had gone to England for the summer to spend with Derek's mother so they made a point to talk a few times a week while she was there, and that turned into a few times a DAY since Rachel found out Shelby agreed to take on the musical with her dad.

_" Mom, I mean it, when you think anything is about to happen, just run right out of there! He's trouble."_

_"Shouldn't *I* be saying this to you? Rachel? We've been divorced for almost a decade now- it's not going to happen."_

_"Mom, I'm serious don't fall in love with Dad again."_

_"Rachel, let me say this to you again; It. Will. Not. Happen."_

_"You say that now, Mom... Oh and Grandma still thinks you're lying about not having a fling with Rick."_

_"Oh God, we're talking later, and your grandma she can mind her own business, Love you, bye._"

Like that old English tea bag could tell anyone what do do when she was a _beard_ for over thirty years...

Shelby marched to the front of the group exchanging pleasantries with Karen, and hugging Julia and Eileen who she hadn't seen in a long time.

* * *

Derek hadn't slept the night before. He was far too stressed to relax enough for sleep to take him. After months and months of arguing and debating he'd lost a big battle and he knew it. He now had to confront a part of his past he would rather forget happened. Impossible since he had a child from part of said past. Here it was pounding at him full force. Not to mention he was going to be working very closely with a man who was like a nine year old on a sugar rush.

_Why was he doing this again...?_

Well dammit, he was in charge, and that is how it was going to be. If they didn't like how he ran the workshop he would just point to the door for all he cared. Derek hoped it came to that. He was early to the workshop, something he made the point of being. He had an advantage that way and he wanted a visual for the room of what and who would go where. Derek talked aloud to himself to remember details and recall them better. If he was anything it was a perfectionist. This was also a way to get his mind off the fact Rachel hardly ever returned his calls and only did so to ask for something. No matter a lot of teenage girls were like that...

Besides, it wasn't like he had time for that now. Right then he just wanted through day one without too many disasters.

He made notes to dancers who came and asked him about their positions and double check their marks. Shelby arrived, early like she always did. When he was sure no one was paying attention to him he observed her. She looked great.

"Hey you." Ivy greeted interrupting his thoughts.

"Morning" he kissed her, and in petty fashion hoped Shelby saw it, though that didn't top Rick's little greeting. EH. Derek had many people he disliked but there were few he actually *hated* and Richard Castle had become one almost ten years ago. _Let that man actually break a leg, or a neck, or spine or whatever would get the manchild out of there faster..._

"All right, welcome to Marilyn and Jackie. I trust you all have the script memorized. The first rehearsal and the one just before opening night are often the hardest and now is not going to be an exception to that rule. I will tell you all right now I am not an easy man to work with."

Rick overheard and was going to comment but changed his mind. _Too easy..._

Derek finished. "The goal is to make this the best show possible and I expect everyone here to hold that belief because I will not tolerate anything else. Now onto business; Line all those apart of 'The 20 Century Fox Mambo..."

Rick spotted the little blonde again in the group again, he leaned in and whispered to Shelby "You know her?"

Shelby thought for a minute. "The girl in the pink? I think I've seen her somewhere but I'm not sure."

"She's really cute, put in a word for me when you can." Rick winked.

"When have you EVER needed help in that area?" Shelby laughed at him. "Besides I saw Derek kissing her so relax; she'll be available and damaged very soon when he finds another one." She was short, blonde and bubbly with big boobs like April Rhodes was, guess his type didn't change...

"Eh, when I hoping she would have better taste. Have to look out for those types of women who like psycho ero-trash"

"Hey! That psycho is the father of my daughter." she teased him, though she did feel a little pang, she knew Rick was joking but the rip on Derek still bothered her a little more than she wanted it to.

"And I assumed you were on a mission from God at the time. You must have been because your daughter still turned out beautiful."

"Thank you and Alexis is lovely and I'm sure is going to rule over Columbia any day now?"

"Most likely before lunch. It was her first day last week, I'm still nervous as hell."

"I'm sure she'll be just fine." She laughed again, glad it seemed like Wicked with him never ended. Say what you will about Rick there was no one he loved and put ahead of everything like his daughter. So weird since you would have thought she was raising him.

Time in rehearsal passed and it wasn't long before they were going to rehearse Jack O's opening number."Jacqueline?" Derek said gesturing her over.

"Eh, Derek call me Shelby, that seems weird, like you can't deal with reality." Shelby sighed.

"It's to get into character." Derek corrected right away.

"Jacqueline Lee Bouvier. Born in Southampton. At age 11 scored a double victory in the horsemanship competition. Loved reading, Was given a D for disturbing her Geography class which was an excuse for getting out of it. Parents divorced at ten-"

"All right, let's get to work on this." Derek said not wanting her to keep rubbing it in. "Caught up on your homework I see."

"What were you expecting from me?" Shelby cocked a brow wondering why this would surprise him. Talent was only half of it, the other half needed your heart.

"Are you going to be this mouthy the entire time?" Derek asked going behind her to position her hips falling into routine.

Shelby stretched her hands above her head taking her stance. "Oh isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" He swung her around and she fell into step and they continued their confrontation while staying synchronized together. "Derek, I know how you are and I'm not about to grovel- I'm just laying it out there now."

He placed his palm on her back and dipped her to the floor while her leg popped up. "I wasn't expecting _groveling_." Maybe a little but he wasn't about to give her the upper hand.

"No, you _love_ groveling but what you need to get is that everyone here is important, NOT just you." She sprung up moving from side to side in a cha cha.

"I never said that." Derek was now dancing in a backwards step as Shelby came forward.

"Your screaming did." she pointed out.

"Remember who is in charge of the production." Derek was getting flustered, impatient, it went into his steps. He also wanted to ask about Rachel but he also he had a feeling he didn't want to since he believed Rachel was talking to Shelby still ignoring him...

Her face was like stone. "Remember, I'm not your wife anymore."

"I know." was all he managed to say.

Shelby wondered a little why he was so quiet as they went on with the routine. _No, don't worry if you were mean..._

Bobby, Jessica and Dennis all smirked looking at Shelby and Derek. "How soon before those two are giving Rachel a sibling?"

"Gotta be by the end of the week." Dennis said seeing how the two of them worked together, there was so much tension no one could ignore it, and moved very fluidly together.

Jessica smirked. "No, this will take a while, both are not going to budge right now..."


End file.
